


The Gift

by Enigmaforum



Series: Incipimus iterum (Begin Again) [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Omera is a secret badass, The Mandalorian Spoilers, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: Hello. This show and it's characters have consumed me and after this last episode I couldn't resist exploring this character more.
Series: Incipimus iterum (Begin Again) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This show and it's characters have consumed me and after this last episode I couldn't resist exploring this character more.

She lingered after the transport disappeared from view of the village as the rest of her people left one by one to resume the duties of the day. She was surprised at the pain that came from their parting; she had only known him for a few weeks but there had been a respect that had developed between them in the short time he had been here. 

Perhaps there could have even been more had they been given time. But she had grown used to loss and knew how to weather it and keep going for the sake of those around her, for the sake of her daughter who was standing in her arms with tears drying on her cheeks.

Omera breathed and gently turned Winta to face her as she knelt down to her level.

“I miss them mama.”

“I know, I miss them as well. But you understand why they had to go?”

“To keep the little one safe,” Winta repeated.

“And our village,” Omera added. “He did this to keep us all safe.”

“Will we see them again?”

“I hope that fate will allow us to someday,” she responded as she wiped her child’s cheeks, stood and held a hand out so they could begin the short trek back to the village. She spared one look back towards the woods and bit back a sigh. The risk was too great for him to have changed his mind. The best thing she could do was hope he and the child were able to find peace somewhere.

“Go play,” she nodded towards the village center as the other children started a game. “I’ll be in the barn.”

Winta looked like she wanted to protest but Omera gently nudged her forwards and she was soon pulled into the game. Omera nodded as she watched her child give her a small smile before she turned to the barn where Cara was standing outside.

“When will you leave?”

“Before dawn,” Cara commented. “I want to give them almost a day’s head start. Then I’ll make my way.”

“Are you sure? The offer to stay is still open.”

“They’ll come for me too,” she commented. “It’ll be better for everyone here if I clear out as well, let things die down.”

“Of course,” she nodded towards the barn. “Do you mind if I go inside and get the things they left behind for washing?”

“Go right ahead,” Cara nodded as she sat down outside the building, grabbed her blaster and began to recheck it. “You can take mine as well. I won’t sleep before I go.”

“Understood,” she returned the nod and entered the barn and shook her head as she found that he had left the blankets neatly folded in the crib and she was sure that if he’d had time, he would have laundered them for her as well.

She paused as she reached down to grab the bundle and gasped at what was carefully wrapped inside: two small blasters, and a personal comm unit.

“He asked me to make sure you got those.”

She turned and found Cara leaning against the open doorway.

“I-”

“Just because they left doesn’t mean that others won’t stop here on their search,” she responded. “And they won’t necessarily be nice about their asking. You’ll need to think of something to say to anyone who does and if necessary-”

“Shoot first,” she murmured as she pulled the blasters out and inspected each before ensuring they were set to stun before she set them back down and took the comm out. “Reckless,” she added as she turned it over in her hands. It was small enough that it could be strapped to her along with the blasters, she would have to think about an effective way to keep them all concealed but easily reachable within her clothing.

“Both of our comm frequencies are programmed into that,” Cara told her. Omera nodded, recognizing what a gift they were giving the village and her. “And I’ll check in from time to time and see how things are. I think he’ll try to do the same if he’s able.”

“Thank you,” she said as she wrapped the gifts up and took the bundle of blankets into her arms, holding it close to keep anything from being lost. “I’ll look forward to hearing from you.”

“Works both ways,” Cara said as she walked past to go towards her own dwelling with her gifts. “I think he’d appreciate it even more than I would.”

Omera gave her a look that the other woman just returned.

“I’ll think of a way to do it discreetly,” she promised. “And I’ll talk to you both when you can spare a minute. I wish you well on your journey Cara Dune.”

“And I wish you peace here Omera,” Cara gave her another nod before she continued the path to her dwelling, pausing only to check that Winta was still occupied with her friends before she stepped inside and shut the door.

She set the blankets down on her small table, pulled the blasters out and contemplated her clothing. It was bulky which would conceal the blasters well but it would also make it more difficult to reach them should she have need. 

She would need something light that would allow for better movement and to come up with a shooting range where she carve out the time in her day to practice. Her muscles had remembered the movements well enough the night of the fight but they were going to need further refinement after years of rest.

She had done this before and could do it again.

For her people, for her new friend, for the child.

(For him)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> I have every intention of exploring Omera, her past, and her connection to The Mandalorian more.


End file.
